


Long Live The King | Lessons

by Vyce



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crying, M/M, May be a little overboard, Pagan loses it, Rough Sex, Torture, Weapons, dubcon, noncon, use of weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyce/pseuds/Vyce
Summary: He's been chaotic, he's been troublesome, he's been bad. Somebody's got to teach the Ghale boy a lesson. Maybe a little more than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Read it with an open-mind.)  
> (Alternate title is "Lessons".)

A dark haze, low voices echoing in every direction, indiscernible conversations... His head was pounding and his thoughts were clouded as he drifted in and out of sleep. 

"Ajay," a muffled voice called out. "Aaajay,"

His consciousness filtered back in, eyes slowly opening and closing as he lifted his head to see where the voice was coming from. 

"Ah, there he is, my favourite boy. Rise and shine, Ajay."

Fingers nestled into his hair, pulling it to lift his head, a subtle groan escaping his dry lips. As his vision came into focus, Ajay could see a familiar pink suit lining a slender yet strong body, and a frighteningly charming face greeted him. Pagan Min stood before him, following his eyes, waiting for mutual contact to be made. The man had waited another moment for Ajay to fully awaken, allowing his mind to clear enough to understand what was happening--though Ajay wasn't given any time to question how he'd gotten there in the first place--before talking to him. Pagan had let go of Ajay's hair and took a step back, the faintest of grins on his face. 

"So, Ajay," he said, clearing his throat and towering over the darker haired man. "A little bird told me... someone has been misbehaving. What have you been up to, my boy? Hm?"

When Ajay hadn't responded, still kneeling on the floor, Pagan lifted his chin up with a finger, raising his eyebrows once Ajay had looked at him. 

"What have you been doing? Causing trouble, it would seem. Now, I know, you like your freedom, you like to set things right. Whether or not those things are actually right... I've been very reasonable, Ajay. I haven't yelled, I haven't come after you, I haven't brought you harm--"  
"You hurt those people."  
"Back talk, Ajay? Tsk tsk tsk, a tally for you. I did what was necessary. At least you're alive. Those people are terrorists, I've told you."  
"I was.. staying with them."  
"Why would you do such a thing? Another tally. You're putting yourself in harm's way, my boy, sticking around with the bad seeds-- and I won't be able to save you."  
"I don't need your damn saving..." Ajay mumbled, lowering his head, but Pagan had heard every word. 

An unsettling silence had fallen heavily in the room, weighing on Ajay like a ton of bricks. No one was speaking or moving, until an intense sting spread through Ajay's cheek. Pagan had slapped him hard, the sound nearly ringing in his ears and his face went hot. His hand reflexively rose to his cheek and he wondered if it had left a mark as he looked up to see Pagan's face. His smug grin was gone and he was glaring at Ajay, unblinking.

"Tread lightly, boy. You're heading into dangerous territory." He said quietly and kept his gaze fixed on the man before him for awhile before nodding towards one of his men. 

Unfamiliar hands gripped Ajay's arms tightly, lifting him from the cold floor and pulling him towards a sink that didn't look like it belonged in the room. It appeared innocent until he was shoved into the counter, the edge pushing painfully into his lower abdomen, and he realized the sink was full of water, feeling a flutter in his chest as his heartrate picked up.  
Without warning, Ajay was bent over and a hand on the back of his head pushed his face underwater. It was ice cold, triggering his dive reflex and he almost inhaled the water, closing his eyes too late, the water irritating them. He struggled against the force, whimpering as his body begged for oxygen that the water denied.  
As soon as he'd been forced underwater, he was pulled out of it, gasping for air, water droplets falling from his face and hair. Before Ajay could get another breath, his face was back underwater, the hand never releasing its grip on the nape of his neck. This went on for several minutes and Ajay couldn't understand what was going on, and the lack of oxygen wasn't helping any. 

"You realize, Ajay, that you're going against my doctrine and me by behaving the way that you are. You're not in America anymore. You don't just get away with rebellion." Pagan Min said, voice stern and impatient, hands clasped in front of himself as he watched--what was in his mind--the mild torture take place. "I've been monitoring everything that you do, and my, you've certainly been busy, haven't you?"

Ajay could barely register what Pagan was saying, too focused on trying to breathe--and not breathe--at the right times as his head was continuously dunked underwater. It had begun to drain him of his energy and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep up with it. 

"Tearing down my posters, burning them even-- Taking what doesn't belong to you, killing every last one of my men, and not even in a civil manner, Ajay, you've started fires and caused explosions from your recklessness. Do you think before you act, Ajay? Do you consider what consequences your actions may have?"

"And all these vehicles you keep stealing, destroying-- I can't count how many you've run off cliffs or driven into water, and how you're even still alive at this point, well, I haven't a damn clue. You are destroying my country. I have been very patient with you. I want you to understand that I won't tolerate this, Ajay, and if I let you out of here and you try something else draconian, I'll have to kill you."

Pagan finally chuckled at his own final words before the punitive parental tone returned.

"Are you listening to me, Ajay?" He'd questioned, stepping over to Ajay's side, bending down to look at his face. Ajay's mouth had fallen open, chest visibly rising and falling, staring off into Oblivion. His mind had clouded over again and he'd fallen into another daze, though it wouldn't last long. 

"I ask you a question, you answer. Are you listening?"  
"..Y-.." Ajay couldn't find his voice and resorted to nodding.  
"I don't think you are." The volume of Pagan's voice had increased. 

His men stopped with the hypoxia inducement simply by nature of habit when Pagan had stepped closer and changed the tone of his voice, though they hadn't let go of the younger man.  
Ajay turned his head to look at the platinum-haired man, mouth still agape, a single droplet suspended beneath the centre of his lower lip, his eyes glazed over with anger and fear. A few seconds of silence had passed before alarms began to go off in Ajay's head when Pagan moved closer.

"Someone has got to teach you a lesson, Ajay--"

Pagan flicked his wrist to send his men away and stood behind Ajay, gripping the back of Ajay's neck and forcing his face back underwater at such speed Ajay couldn't close his mouth in time. He was choking under the surface as water had entered his lungs. When Pagan hadn't pulled him out of the water and instead pushed further, adrenaline coursed through Ajay's veins as he began to panic, clawing at the edges of the sink, whimpering once again, heart thumping against his chest. His sounds announced his clear distress, though they did something different than alarm Pagan. The need to breathe was rapidly increasing and Ajay wanted so badly to try inhaling, gripping the edge of the sink's counter with one hand and reaching the other up to try and pull Pagan's hand off his neck, the burning pressure in his chest increasing.  
Pagan responded by shoving Ajay's face against the bottom of the sink, the bridge of his nose colliding painfully with the porcelain, a drop of blood trickling out of his nose to taint the water. Reaching forward had Pagan pressing his body against Ajay's, the other's knees buckling in reciprocation, hitting the front of the sink.  
Ajay was alternating quickly between clawing madly at the sink's surface and at Pagan's wrist, trying to straighten his legs back out with what little energy he had left. He had begun to lose consciousness and felt Pagan's free hand grab his hip as his own hands slid off the edge of the sink and Pagan's wrist, along with his body. The King of Kyrat was going to drown him in a fucking sink. Though as everything had started turning black, Pagan let go of the darker haired man and watched as he fell to the floor with a thud, gasping for air and grabbing at his throat with a shaky hand.  
His face, half his hair and the front of his jacket were soaked, the water dripping onto the wooden floor, though all Ajay cared about was finally being able to breathe and was relieved to feel his headache that he had developed already beginning to fade. It hurt to breathe, however, and he'd tried to cough up the water that was in his lungs. On a particularly sharp inhale, that much needed coughing fit had started and he found himself doubling over, hacking and struggling to breathe as the water made its way out of his lungs and back up his esophagus.  
He'd barely finished coughing before fingers were in his hair again, tugging roughly and he whined at the pain. Pagan leaned over him from behind, pulling Ajay's head back by his hair so he'd look up, seeing the older man in an upside-down view. 

"Have you learned anything?" he asked.  
"Yes. Y-yes, I have."  
"Mm. And what did you learn, Ajay? Tell us all."

Ajay wasn't entirely sure what he was to say here, swallowing and wincing when the impatient man tugged at his hair again. 

"Tick tock tick tock, Ajay."  
"I learned to not misbehave...? Follow the rules?"  
"Ha--" 

Pagan laughed. He laughed, and he tilted his head as he rested his left hand on Ajay's cheek, a gesture to say 'how precious' before he pulled on Ajay's hair alone to pull him to his feet, telling him to get up. Ajay cried out, grabbing Pagan's wrist as he scurried to his feet. The throbbing in his head had worsened and he wasn't surprised if his hair was falling out with how hard Pagan had been pulling it. 

"You haven't learned anything, my boy, and so, you see, this means we must teach you further. I must teach you further. Et c'est comme ça. Come."

The invitation had seemed innocent enough with how Pagan had been speaking, though the next forms of punishment were far from innocent. He escorted Ajay to another room and sat him down in a chair with bindings, strapping his wrists to the arms of the chair.

"Khatri. The needle." he said to one of the guards, who had quickly followed orders and walked across the room to a deep red box on a shelf. Ajay had switched between watching the guard and watching Pagan delicately tighten the straps around his wrists, wondering what he meant by 'the needle'.

"Don't worry. You get something good out of this one, if not a good minute of pain. It's such a simple thing, too." Pagan said as he took a step back, taking off his jacket and undoing the buttons on his shirt cuffs. 

Once he'd finished pulling his sleeves up to his elbows, shirt still crisp as ever, Pagan accepted the small red box from the guard and opened it, eyeing Ajay with a blank expression as he fiddled with whatever was inside before taking it out and setting it and the red box down behind him.  
In the drawer of what looked like a desk where he had placed the red box, Pagan pulled out a pair of latex gloves and slipped them on, letting the second one snap against his skin like a rubber band. He picked up whatever it was he'd taken from the box and turned to face Ajay again. In his hands, Pagan held a small packaged needle, 18G printed on one side. He removed it carefully and examined it briefly before stepping closer to Ajay, flashing the hollow needle in front of him. Ajay watched Pagan's hands intently, clenching his fists, breathing quicker as his adrenaline flowed through him, noticing how sharp the end of the needle looked.

"It's very important that you stay still." Pagan said, having noticed the subtle tremble in Ajay's body.  
"What are you gonna do with that?" Ajay asked. 'Focus on talking. He's more than willing to talk, so speak. Maybe you can distract him.'  
"What do you think?"

It wasn't sarcasm, nor was it condescending; it was the same tone one would use when coaxing a child to test their knowledge, see if they know the answer, invoke an opinion. Pagan stared at Ajay for a moment, leaning over to be at eye-level before smiling, eyes lighting up as he stood back up and stepped even closer. 

"Remember to not move, Ajay. Don't even flinch. This is delicate work." Pagan said before holding Ajay's left ear, massaging the lobe with his fingers and thumb for a few short seconds. He looked at Ajay's face out of the corner of his eye, listening to him breathing loudly through his mouth, eyeing his parted lips when he licked them in anxious anticipation, losing his train of thought.

When he'd snapped back into reality, Pagan held the needle up to Ajay's ear as if he were aiming for a bullseye and leaned closer, an inch from his face, speaking in a low, quiet voice.

"..Don't. Move." 

Without warning or the suggestion to breathe in and hold it, Pagan pushed the needle through Ajay's ear quickly with force, hearing the younger man inhale sharply, a hissing sound heard through his teeth. Ajay had squeezed his eyes shut at the bizarre pain, fists balled up so tight his nails dug into his palms to leave marks.  
With the needle still in Ajay's ear, Pagan stepped back over to the desk to pick up a small diamond earring from a separate box Ajay hadn't noticed before. He placed it in the end of the needle and pushed it the rest of the way through his ear, quickly placing the backing on the earring and setting the needle down on the desk, the tiniest amount of blood visible on the inside.  
Ajay was staring at the floor, not really focusing on anything as he breathed loudly through his nose. His ear was hot and throbbing and the sting of the needle was ever present, worse than the pain of being slapped. Pagan returned to his side, leaning down as he had before with a smug grin on his face as he looked at the new piercing, then at Ajay's face. When the darker haired man didn't look up, Pagan clicked his tongue and rested his hand on the back of Ajay's neck, pulling him closer until his head rested against his chest where his shirt was undone, careful not to put pressure on his ear, ruffling his half damp hair. When Pagan spoke, Ajay could feel the vibrations in his chest against his cheek.

'He smells like lotus and musk and.. is that apple?'

"You poor, poor boy; it was just a piercing, Ajay, they don't hurt that much. Nothing like real pain... You're being silly. I think you look marvelous, and now you bear my mark. Well, one of them. Let me see."

'...One of them? What's the other one?'

Pagan pulled away, holding Ajay's face in his hands, admiring the glimmer on the diamond. 

"Mm. Stunning. Do we need a second one?"  
"N-no."  
"No? Why not? You seem like a symmetry-driven man, Ajay, wouldn't you want to have your earrings symmetrical, too? It would only take a second."  
"No." Ajay said more sternly, like a child talking back to their parent when they'd been threatened with something trivial.  
"Saying 'no' doesn't always get you out of a situation..."

Ajay hadn't a clue what Pagan was referring to, though it didn't sound good. He didn't want to look up again or think about the piece of metal in his ear, letting his peripherals do all the work as Pagan walked around the room, putting things away or retrieving them, Ajay couldn't tell, and he didn't care.

"You're half done your treatment already, so you can be happy about that, at least. I'm saving the best for last, Ajay. Something... special. Just for you. And then we'll see if you can walk out of here. Lesson number three leads to number four, obviously, so we must prepare you for the grand finale."

Pagan stood by and let the two guards undo the straps on Ajay's wrists, pulling him to his feet, each holding an arm, awaiting orders. Clasping his hands behind his back, Pagan stepped past all three towards another door, to which the men pulled Ajay along to.  
He was lead into the third room, which was empty except for some form of metal table and a chest, the walls painted a deep blood red. Ajay wondered if there was any actual blood on them as he walked towards the metal thing in the centre of the room. Was it a table?  
Suddenly the light in the room had dimmed to a shade of red as dark as the walls when Pagan had flipped a switch, and he stepped around Ajay and the unidentified metal surface, every inch of him illuminated in scarlet and ruby. His poker face had returned as he cast a quick glance to each of the men at Ajay's sides, and Ajay was lifted and laid down on the table-not-a-table.  
A flick of the wrist, Pagan turned one dial, then another, and finally one more, and Ajay felt heat seeping into his back and legs, realizing that it was not a table, it was a stove. He went to sit up, though as quickly as he had attempted to, a hand pressed painfully into his chest, pushing him back down.

"It's on low, it won't burn you. At the most, it may lightly char your clothes. You won't need them in the end, anyway." Pagan explained halfheartedly, adjusting the dials. "I just want you to feel some heat."  
"You're insane."  
"Ah. Maybe." Pagan shrugged at the accusation. "...Another tally. Cooperate, and you wouldn't be given so many bad marks. You also won't be given as rough a treatment as I had planned. Or perhaps you will, you never know."

Nearly everything was hurting at this point, and Ajay decided that's probably what Pagan intended. He swallowed, lying still, trying to focus on Pagan rather than the burning heat beneath his body. The older man was at the chest now, opening it and looking inside. It was turned around so Ajay couldn't see what was in it.

"With the massacres you commit, you've got to have weapons, right? What sort of weaponry do you favour? I personally like my RPG 7s. Big and cruel and they get the job done immediately." Pagan asked, picking up something from the chest, holding it behind the lid. "Come on now, answer the question, I'd like to know."  
"I have, uh," Ajay swallowed again, his mouth dry as he shifted his body on the stove, still being held down, wondering if and when he would actually be burned. He had begun to sweat from the persistent heat. "I have a machete, and an SMG. Rifle. Pistols, sometimes, and a crossbow."  
"Nice variety, Ajay. Machetes like... this one?" Pagan held a knife up in the air for a moment before setting it back down, lifting something else. "And a crossbow like this?"

He continued to show Ajay each weapon he'd mentioned, and after staring at each one, Ajay realized they were all his weapons, locked up in this strongbox. Pagan took the machete back out of the chest and sauntered over to the stove, his men backing off as they had at the sink, hitting the side of the knife against his palm.

"The heat you feel? I could turn it up, let it burn you, turn your beautiful skin ashen grey, because that's what you've done to my property. Just like you cut open and stabbed an inumerable amount of people--" Pagan raised his voice as he neared the end of his statement, the softness of his features transforming into something worse as he roughly dragged the machete across Ajay's stomach, cutting into his jacket, earning a surprised yelp and physical jolt from the younger man, causing the machete to slice into his skin. 

"Aww..." Pagan said sarcastically. "Oops." 

Ajay's hands went to his stomach, putting pressure on the cut, trying to stop the bleeding, though it was more of a nick than a cut. He thought Pagan might use the knife again, but instead he threw it back in the chest before taking out a different weapon.

"That was genuinely an accident, Ajay. I know, my sarcasm is misleading... but that was not supposed to happen. Ah well, a little extra pain can't hurt." He chuckled, drawing back the string on the weapon. "So, we'll switch to a different weapon a little early. Do you like bolts? Have you ever felt one pierce your skin?"  
"Wait, don't!" Ajay said, sitting up and holding out his hands in gesture as Pagan held the loaded crossbow up, aiming for only a few short seconds before releasing the trigger, a bolt flying out and piercing Ajay's thigh.  
Ajay cried out, cursing and holding his leg, feeling tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall; he couldn't let them fall. The blood from the cut across his torso seeped into his jacket, just as the blood from the wound in his leg seeped into his jeans. His pace of breathing was picking up so fast, he thought he might hyperventilate, and was too fixated on the pain in his thigh to notice that Pagan was practically shouting at him and had come over with a gun.

"Shall we try the pistol next?" Pagan yelled in question, pressing the muzzle to Ajay's temple. "Would you prefer the rifle? How about grenades? Get up. It's time for the final lesson."

One of the royal army guards pushed Ajay off the stove, the man wailing on the floor as the bolt was pushed further into his leg at an odd angle, and he wasn't given a moment to catch his breath as Pagan grabbed him by the collar of his jacket to lift him up and drag him to the fourth room, where the dim lighting continued.  
There sat a canopy bed, enveloped in sheer red chiffon that was much too long, the ends laid across the floor. The room looked very inviting but Pagan's violent behaviour and the incessant pain spreading throughout Ajay's body made that hard to appreciate, and Ajay was quickly losing strength to fight back, though alarms in his head were going off once again.  
He couldn't speak as he was barely able to stand, even with Pagan still holding him up. Before he could make an attempt to say something, Ajay's body was being turned and pushed backwards, the backs of his knees hitting the soft edge of the bed, falling backwards. 

"Poor Ajay, your coat's still wet, and with more than just water. Let me get that for you." Pagan said in false endearment as he kneeled on the bed between Ajay's legs, unzipping the damaged piece of clothing, revealing bare skin, pulling Ajay's arms out of the sleeves and tossing the jacket aside. The bleeding from the machete's cut had mostly ceased, drying around the wound, though it had been smeared across his midriff.  
Ajay whined when fingertips brushed across the cut, pushing into it to reopen the wound and the bleeding had begun again, dripping down his sides onto the patterned bedspread. His face had contorted into a weak, pained expression, shaky breaths rattling in his still sore lungs.  
Pagan moved his hands through the blood on Ajay's stomach, down to the top of his jeans, his fingers grazing the button before sliding down his thighs. He massaged the area around the bolt in Ajay's leg, tender, before putting pressure on it and sneered when the man beneath him resounded his painful discomfort. 

"Should I get rid of this for you? Why, it's my pleasure." Pagan said with a charming sarcastic tone, gripping the shaft of the bolt, and watching for a reaction as he pulled it out. Ajay howled, half sitting up to hold his leg again, sweating as tears began to fall, unable to keep them in any longer. 

"Please--" Ajay said in a slur.  
"Please what?"  
"Pl-.. Stop. I can't."  
"Stop? You never stopped when I asked you nicely, Ajay, and I have asked you countless times; you didn't even consider it. So why should I do so for you? I am not finished yet."

With quick movements, Pagan dropped the bolt behind himself on the floor and began to undo Ajay's jeans, amused at how the younger man weakly grabbed at his wrists, his hands shaking. Standing up from the bed, Pagan pulled on Ajay's jeans and underwear until they--and nearly Ajay as well--came off and fell to the floor.  
Ajay pressed his legs together in an attempt to hide his now exposed cock, blood dripping from the hole in his thigh. Pagan tilted his head and looked down at him, up and down from head to toe, expression blank. He rested his hands on the insides of Ajay's knees, a gentle touch, reassuring, before pushing them apart, though Ajay tried to keep them shut.  
Pagan inhaled and held his breath for a moment before exhaling and moving his hand to the outside of Ajay's left thigh, pushing his fingers into the wound, making him groan at the pain.

"One more tally." Pagan whispered before pushing his legs open again.

Ajay stopped resisting, staring off to the side at the walls as he let himself be pliant, allowing Pagan to spread his legs, his hands slowly moving up his inner thighs. Pagan leaned over Ajay and turned his head before wiping his bloody fingers across Ajay's lips, sliding them into his mouth.  
The taste was metallic, blood mixing with saliva as fingers rested atop his tongue. He instinctively closed his lips around them, figuring he may be asked to do so, to which Pagan responded by pushing his fingers further in, then slowly pulling them back out, holding Ajay's jaw open and watching the string of saliva follow his fingers.  
Both hands moved down Ajay's body, across his chest and nipples, over his navel, along his hipbones. The touch was much more relaxed and gentle than Ajay could have ever expected it to be, especially after the violence from before. It made no difference, he wanted to cease existence, escape from this place and the hands that roamed his bare skin, even with the slight pulsing that had reached his nether regions.  
Ajay closed his eyes, clenching his jaw, blind to what Pagan was doing. He wasn't prepared--and how could he be--for when saliva-slicked finger tips touched his hole, barely lubing his entrance. Pagan cradled Ajay's cock in his free hand, squeezing as he stroked lazily, encouraging the blood flow. He was multitasking quite well, removing his fingertips and undoing his own pants while he continued to pump Ajay to hardness.  
Ajay's eyes were now open in shock, looking down to see where he'd put his hands next. He had been so concentrated on the pain Pagan had been dishing out that he hadn't noticed Pagan's very obvious boner--why would he? He began to breathe too fast again, eyes wide in fear as he watched the reveal of Pagan's dick, his heart pounding against his chest. 

"You've been a good boy, Ajay, putting up with these lessons and sticking through them, strong and determined. I think you're finally learning; look how well you're behaving now! This lesson, it may be a bizarre mix of good and bad, but I'm sure you can handle it... Like I said, Ajay, I saved the best for last."

Pagan spread Ajay's legs a bit further and moved closer, lining his cock up with Ajay's entrance, pushing in. He looked up to see Ajay's face, staring down in terror at what was about to happen, breathing rapidly through his open mouth. Pagan continued to push himself inside of Ajay, slow, but with force. He felt the pulse in Ajay's length as he continued to move his hand in rhythmic tandem with the subtle thrust forwards.  
Thumbing the head of Ajay's cock seemed to help as Pagan felt him loosen up a bit, the younger man moaning in reluctance, covering his face with his arm in embarrassment. Pagan was halfway in, pursing his lips as he thrust the rest of the way in, reveling in the sounds Ajay made; the groaning, the sharp inhale. 

"How tight you are, Ajay," Pagan said breathlessly, buried to the hilt, holding Ajay's thighs and pulling him closer before thrusting in and out with a little force than necessary.

The sensations throughout his body were overwhelming as Pagan fucked him, the increasing throb down below, the sting in his thigh and abdomen, the head pain from being knocked out and having his hair pulled-- even the almost unnoticeable ache in his nose after it hit the bottom of the sink. His thoughts were racing as was his heart, and he was too weak to bother saying no or pushing Pagan away. Instead he lie there, being fucked in a puddle of his own blood with two other men watching because they dare not leave their commander's side when that dangerous, misbehaving boy was around.  
Pagan never intended to hurt Ajay, he wanted to protect him, but he refused to let the man carry on with his futile resistance and betrayal, or the chaos he'd been causing across the country. Now, as he held one of Ajay's thighs with one hand and his dick with the other, he picked up the pace and pounded into him, his own cock sliding against Ajay's prostate, the angle he'd tilted Ajay's pelvis into assisting in that quite well.  
Ajay was whimpering and moaning in both pain and pleasure of Pagan going in dry, body trembling as he gripped the blanket beneath himself, tears still drying on his face. 

"Look at me," Pagan ordered, and Ajay ignored him, his hand covering his mouth as he continued to stare at a wall. "Ajay. Look at me. I want to see your face. Look at me."

Pagan reached forwards, holding Ajay's jaw tightly and turning his head, looking down at him into his eyes, the thrusting never ceasing. Ajay's face twitched and he felt more tears coming from the humiliation he felt, keeping eye contact with the older man hovering above him, feeling the thick, heavy cock inside of him.

"You look just like your mother." "Ah.. I--" Ajay struggled to get any words out. "No.. Too much."  
"You want to feel too much?" 

Pagan fucked him harder, the material of his pants colliding with the skin of Ajay's thighs, sweating ever so slightly. It was rough and dirty, the way he moved inside Ajay's smaller body, nearly as tight as he was in the beginning, and Pagan could feel the darker haired man clenching around him from the force of his thrusts bringing him more pain, the ratio of pain and pleasure imbalanced.

"You're going to behave, aren't you, Ajay?" Pagan asked, breathing through his mouth, enjoying the way Ajay's whole body moved with his thrusts.  
"Yes," Ajay quickly responded, nodding, another bout of tears streaming down the sides of his face.  
"You'll listen to me?"  
"Yes.."  
"You'll obey when I tell you not to do something? You'll stop this ridiculous behaviour of yours?"  
"Yes, yes, I.. I'll listen, and--"  
"And what do you call me, Ajay?" 

The both of them were incredibly close to climaxing, breathing heavily, faint moans emerging from each other's lips.

"What do you call me?" Pagan asked again.  
"..Pagan Min?" Ajay answered in question, confused as to what exactly he was asking.  
"No. What am I, of this country?"  
"King."  
"Say it again," Pagan commanded, slamming into Ajay's body, the threshold of pleasure and arousal being overcome.  
"King. You're the king."  
"And all hail the king." 

Pagan's voice was low and quiet as he held both of Ajay's thighs tightly, continuing to fuck the younger man until he came inside, groaning, his fingertips digging into Ajay's legs. The sensation of his insides being coated with Pagan's cum made Ajay cum, too, the thick white fluid streaking his abdomen, mixing with the drying blood in the cut beneath his ribs, contaminating the wound. He was crying out again, though it was in pure undeniable gratification, and he covered his face again with an arm, rubbing away the tears and putting pressure on his eyes to stop anymore from falling.  
As quickly as this all had began, it had ended. Pagan had pulled out and tucked himself back into his amaranth pink slacks, and was kind enough in the moment to clean Ajay off and suture his wounds, redressing him in new clothes--imported eight hundred dollar jeans, and a new, soft hooded jacket made with waterproof fibers in the shade of crimson pink. He'd even replaced his sneakers with something similar, yet a closer match to the new jacket than his previous.  
In the end, Pagan would have denied all of this, pretending he never treated the son of Mohan with such strange love. He truly never wanted to inflict pain but things always turn out different than one might expect. At least the lessons had been learned, and Ajay had no intention of repeating his heinous acts--as if Pagan's weren't heinous enough--though he hadn't a clue where he'd end up next, if that were in Pagan's care or with the Golden Path. He was trapped between good and bad, a pawn under the King's foot, a muse under the Golden Path's hands.  
He was quietly lead up another floor to a room designed just for him, sat down on the bed and instructed to rest. Pagan held his face in his hands, the rough, violent look having faded completely, replaced with soft, caring features as he kissed his forehead and apologized for the awful treatment he'd induced. The man was not to be trusted.

"You can leave whenever you'd like, Ajay... I won't stop you. But remember what you learned today." Pagan said, looking over his shoulder at Ajay before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. It wasn't locked, there were no barricades, and Ajay truly was allowed to leave whenever he wanted and never come back if he so chose to, but he felt the opposite as he curled up on the bed.  
His stomach felt funny, a new kind of sickness, as the memorable images of everything he'd gone through in the past two hours played on a loop in his head, and even if he'd shut his eyes, the images would follow him into dreamland and turn it into a nightmare. He could feel the phantom sensation of the other man still inside of him and he pulled his legs closer to his chest, like a child. He wasn't leaving any time soon. He couldn't handle walking past the royal army, even if he'd been promised they would no longer attack him, and he definitely couldn't handle facing Pagan again. Ajay knew, though. He knew that he couldn't stay here forever, and sooner or later, Pagan would return.  
Until then, he slept. Deep in slumber for the rest of the day and the night, drifting as far away from reality as his tortured sanity would allow, and as soon as he thought he'd escaped it all, those images came back, haunting him in his sleep, and he awoke in a cold sweat, the room pitch black save for the faint light from the moon illuminating the other end of the room. He took a deep breath to calm himself, aware of how everything would change and he spoke quietly to himself and touched the diamond stud in his ear before returning to sleep and soon, he hoped, Shangri-La.

"Long live the king."

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Okay. I know. It's bad. There's too much violence and too much crying. I went overboard (or did Pagan? ;D) and I do not think Pagan would ever actually do any of this to precious Ajay but hey, fiction exists for a reason.


End file.
